new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X (SSB18)
Mega Man X '(メガマンX, ''Rockman X) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2018. He was added in due to the commemoration of Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Infinite. He is also the very first 3rd Party Character to be added into the game as well. X doesn't widely use much hand-to-hand combat as he is a projectile heavy character. Attributes As striking to his home sub-series, X's moveset realizes on projectiles more than hand-to-hand combat. Despite having an unusual moveset, X shines on '''Stage-Control and spacing his opponents at midrange and disrupt any approaches, for this of any projectile he is blessed onto with: Spin Wheel's ability to be thrown in eight directions and trapping opponents in high hitstun makes it a fantastic mindgame and shield-baiting tool, while Parasitic Bomb sticks onto anything including the opponents as the opponent will panic and the bomb will explode on them. Volt Tornado acts like a recovery for X as it has good vertical momentium in full general, it can also trap opponents into the move when hit correctly. Finally, his Speed Burner acts like a shield around him, when the button is pressed again, he can shoot it forward at the opponent. These punishes acts for X's excellent grab game, X owns a great grab combo ability, having a fast grab and many of his attacks connecting reliably after a throw. This allows him to rack up damage easily once he grabs an opponent. He does not have much trouble KOing once his opponents are damaged either, for he has many finishing options: from his lightning-fast up tilt to his projectile based forward smash which can be used to edgeguard. His other projectiles are terrific, notably his aerials; up aerial can KO early if an opponent is high up, and his down aerial is one of the safest meteor smashes in the game. To top it all off, Mega Man X is a fantastic spacer: he can space any opponent infront of him with his neutral attack, forward tilt and up aerial. Spin Wheel and Parasitic Bomb acts as perfect spacing at his opponent and makes it difficult to approach at X. Due to his amazing pressuring ability and grab game, characters without a projectile or with low reach can have trouble approaching without being severely punished. However, X does have his drawbacks. Since his projectiles are imperative in initiating combos, he suffers against opponents with reflectors or other methods to render his projectiles ineffective, such as the 's Cape. His low speed and ending lag on his non-projectile moves significantly limit his approach. He lacks options in keeping away foes up close, with no actual melee jab or quick standard attacks to knock them away. Because most of his strongest attacks suffer from either noticeable startup or ending lag, X works best at mid-range where his attacks can connect safely, though at the cost of giving opponents a good amount of time to react to any of his attacks, somewhat making his finishers predictable. Moveset On-screen appearance *X teleports onto the stage. Taunts *Up: Charges buster while shouting at the opponent. *Side: Clenches fist and says "Here I go!" *Down: Teleports out and back in. Idle poses *His left arm turns into the X buster as X grasps onto it then back. *Looks around himself. Victory poses *Shoots twice forward and does a post saying "Even when a Maverick is lose! I will still win!" *X and Ashe face the screen while back to back and poses with their arm cannons while saying "It seems that you were rogue this whole time!" *Jumps down and strikes his X Buster in a pose. Trophies Palette Swaps / Alternate Costumes Trivia